brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hinata Ema/@comment-110.55.4.213-20140911122517/@comment-203.215.118.8-20151008220110
First of all, calm down, girl. I'm sorry if my words offended you, but I was just stating my own opinion. I did preface my comment with a "not to be rude or anything". I just had to vent, alright? Again, please calm it down. Let me get this straight: she thought about it until the end of the anime? You mean it actually ''took her ''that ''long to tell them what she feels? Okay, I agree that she's strong. '''She's strong for enduring what she's gone through'. She has the heart of a gentle warrior (kinda). I mean, if my so-called "brothers" hit on me at the same time and I still manage to talk to them without going on a killing spree, I would say that--yeah, in a way, that is ''some strength. But can you honestly tell me that had you been in Ema's shoes, it '''would take you that long before you actually say anything'? To anyone? She was shocked and confused, yes. But you'd think she'd stop kidding herself by pretending that everything's just dandy. If she can't say anything to the brothers, why not talk to her dad or Miwa-san? Again, I get that she's protecting her family in a way, but isn't she forgeting about herself too much? Yes, that's her personality but SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE A MARTYR DAMMIT. HER FEELINGS MATTER TOO. SHE SHOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT HERSELF. (Sorry. That was the feels talking.) (Also, if her "brothers" care so much about her, can't they take a hint about her discomfort??? They're preying on her like they're depraved of women and, I get that Ema's special to them and all, but srsly? Your own SISTER? That's just creepy. Again: my own opinion.) She should love herself more, that's what I'm saying. Also, please don't generalize. BroCon, or rather Ema in particular, is an individual case. It's actually kind of offensive that you immediately assume that I'm against all the protrayals of women in otome games and, to an extent, in anime and manga as well. I never said that all otome games are telling their players that women are weak. (I get that the "I was weak but I can be strong too" is a very common theme in otomege.) I didn't even say that that was the message in BroCon. I'm just talking about Ema in particular, not the entire women cast of all the otome games ever invented. (Also, are you seriously implying that Ema belongs to the list of strong female characters that inspires girls--really inspires ''them--with the likes of One Piece's Nami, Kuroko no Basuke's Momoi, Code Geass' Kallen, and Lovely Complex's Koizumi, even? Srsly dude.) I admit: perhaps I'm taking this too seriously. This is a freakin' otome game after all, what should I expect? Plus, BroCon ''is ''a game that tackles the forbidden love between siblings (this is just ME, okay; I don't expect you to like this, but: "Yikes"). But you can't tell me that--even for just a second--you didn't think that this franchise was rather '''sexist'. As a game played by many girls, and maybe boys, it doesn't exactly send a positive message about family (note to self: well, duh) and women--at least, subliminally. Tbh the message I got from BroCon was that I needed a hot guy in my life to be able to see myself in a positive light. At least in UtaPri (allow me to make a little comparison between the two anime), Haruka managed to make a choice and fought for what she believed in, even in her own gentle way. Plus, the STARISH boys weren't lecherous in their advances (except Jinguji, of course, but that's just his personality; still, he'd never force Haruka to do something she's uncomfortable with). (Don't know about season 3, though; haven't watched it yet.) Ema and Haruka had different upbringings and Ema just wants a complete family, fine--but not speaking up does not, in any way, solve things. Like they say, "Silence encourages the tormentor, never the tormented." If anything, it just complicated things. Not only was she confused, her brothers also got all confused by all the mumbo-jumbo in the process. (For the record, it's not just Ema I have a problem with in this series. I'm sure everyone has their merits, but I'm still not a fan of anybody in this series--except maybe Louis 'cause he's a gorgeous fruitloop. lol bias~ :3) >> On a side note (and probably rather unrelated topic), I'd just like to point out something that you said: "What otome games and shojo manga are trying to teach their girls is that they are important no matter how weak or plain or even unappealing they are." Weak, plain and unappealing. So, you're saying that otome games and shojo manga sell their materials with the idea that it's already a given that their customers are "weak, plain and even unappealing"? That they sell these to their weak-willed demographic by portraying damsels in the 21st century? Don't you think there's something iffy about that? [Also, the whole reason why I made my comment was because she didn't stand up for herself, which was where the equality thing came from. That was my issue with her. How on earth did we come to this?]